A New Job
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Paige is the owner of a bdsm club, and needs an assistant. Tony is a lord of time with too much on his hands. Good thing they're both built to handle a little violence.
1. The First Meeting

Tony held the piece of newspaper precariously in his hand. Five minutes and thirty-two seconds until the interview. A celestial being was certainly not required or expected to acquire a job, but immortality can leave one craving something more. Something to…pass the time. Two minutes left. He looked upward at the inconspicuous sign which read: "Creativity". Some name for a bdsm club. He was admittedly surprised when he had decided to look into the local job listings, and saw the ad. _'looking for a personal assistant to a fetish-club owner. Must be extremely organized, and especially timely. Please also be very CREATIVE!' _Tony smirked at the last line. You'd have to be a pretty interesting person to own, or even work at a place like this. His gloved hand removed the pocket watch from his trousers, and clicked it open. Ten seconds left. He slid it back into place, and gripped the brass door handle confidently. If anyone was perfect for such an odd position, it was him.

Walking up to reception, he outstretched his hand to the man at the desk. He had a bright blue mohawk, and matching colored overalls. He looked quite out of place considering the nature of the building, and the decorum inside. Tony cleared his throat, his hand still outstretched. "Hello, my name is Tony. I am here for the interview with Paige, the owner."

The man sitting did his best not to meet eyes with the person standing in front of him. "My name is Manny. I make it a point to avoid bodily contact with anyone entering the club." He knew he would probably be punished for that comment, if Paige had overheard. He wished silently that she was too busy preparing for her interview for her creepy stalker-like omniscience.

Tony, not seeming to be taken aback in the slightest, quickly redacted his hand. He moved one hand behind his back and gave a slight bow. "Yes, please DO excuse my thoughtlessness." After regaining his usual posture Tony simply smiled with a slight glare, rather agitated at the time that was being wasted on these menial introductions.

"W-Well, let me take you to Paige then. Her office is in the back".

Tony curiously inspected his surroundings on the way, particularly noting the black painted rooms, which were covered in bright, vivid colored seemingly splashed on. The floor, even the ceiling; nothing was spared from the splashes of color that brought a shimmer of brightness to the otherwise stereotypical darkness. The hall was lined with different wooden doors, each with a sliding metal peephole so the staff could ensure that no customers were too badly maimed. Thoughts of what kind of masochistic things went on behind those closed doors flashed in his mind, and wrangled a grin from Tony.

Manny looked a bit off-put, as he reached his hand up and knocked on the owner's door. He quickly put his hands back at his sides and stood up straight. It was definitely forced, and Tony noticed that he seemed to be…trembling? His thoughts were interrupted as the large door started to open with a creak, and Tony fought the urge to cover his face as a flash of bright white hurt his eyes. Straining, he began to make out a generously large white room with the same vivid colors splashed all around. It was very hard on the eyes after leaving such a dark environment, but he wasn't going to complain. In the middle of the room sat a mahogany desk, with a large black chair turned away from the two. _'Who had opened the door…' _He thought quietly, and more so curiously.

The black chair spun around quickly, revealing a very pale-faced woman who didn't look a day over twenty-two. Being time itself, Tony was rather gifted at guessing things like this. The woman's face was pale white, adored with black lipstick and thick, long lashes. Her hair was a multitude of curly pastel ruffles, matching all the colors on the walls. She wore a long white dress, with poofy sleeves and a bell-type bottom. There were child-like scribblings and doodles around the bottom, which was particularly confusing to Tony. Who was this person? Long black gloves and tights covered all her skin not covered by her clothing, making her true appearance an enigma.

"Why helloooooo! You must be Tony!" She smiled wide and rose from her seat, approaching the two. She looked much too excited for such an occasion, and if this really was the owner of such a vulgar establishment, he wondered what sort of person she must be. Paige stopped halfway through the room, and stared down at Manny. "You're exCUSED!" She raised her voice and the last part as if angered, and stopped bitterly. Manny gave a slight shiver took no extra time in turning quickly to close the door behind him.

"Good evening madame. Indeed I am the Tony you had taken the precious time out of your day to see. It is a pleasure meeting you." He gave a respectful bow, and outstretched his gloved hand in front of him. Tony had simply worn the outfit he adorned daily; it seemed to fit the situation well enough. A red button up shirt covered by a black petticoat with black slacks. A white and red bowtie held together his collar, and white gloves which always covered his hands.

Paige gasped audibly, and ran to meet her interviewee. Her mouth opened into a wide smile, and her deep red eyes seemed to light up with glee. "Well color me surprised! You are _so_ handsome!" To Tony's dismay, she did not hold back touching his clothes, feeling his gloves, before finally stopping in front of him and outstretching her hand. "Oh, pardon my manners! I've just had so many uncultured creeps come in and apply, I had almost lost hope! My name is Paige, I'm the owner of Creativity."

Tony smiled, and accepted the handshake. It was much more firm then he was expecting, almost scarily so. "Yes, I can only imagine. Though it takes a person of a certain caliber to be here in the first place, does it not?"

Paige removed the pencil from behind her ear and pointed it accusingly at Tony. "I'm asking the questions here, at least for now. Capisce?" She stepped lightly backwards, almost bouncing back to her desk. "Come have a seat!"

Tony walked forward and pulled out a chair, making point not to take his eyes off Paige. She was all over the place, he couldn't quite tell what she was going to do next. Keeping his confident demeanor, he spoke up. "So Ms. Paige, what is it you'd like to know about me?" He folded his hands in his lap, not particularly appreciating the height difference of the two in their respective seats.

Paige twitted her fingers excitedly, and spun the pencil around almost like a nervous tick. "Well Mr. Tony. Would you tell me how you feel you are in terms of organization and timeliness? That is of course the reason I'm needing an assistant." She held the pencil firmly in her hand, as if she were ready to attack.

Tony smiled and closed his eyes. "I was to be here at 4'oclock sharp. I arrived five minutes and thirty two seconds early. I thought about what kind of place this would be, what sort of person you would be, and pondered these things for exactly three minutes. Two minutes and twenty two seconds went by as I thought about the colorful sign, and exactly why you were so drawn to the word "creativity". With exactly ten seconds remaining I entered and spoke to the receptionist "Manny". He spoke for twenty three seconds before leading me down the hall to your room, and it took an additional fifteen seconds before we were introduced. We have been talking for exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds, and as a normal interview lasts ten minutes I believe we should move on to another question."

Paige sat transfixed on the man in front of him, the smile still lingering on her face. She folded her hands with her elbows on the desk and rested her chin. "Mr. Tony, I make it a point not to have any clocks here in my club. Exact timeliness prohibits creativity. How exactly do you figure all those -precise- numbers?"

Tony's smile faltered, before quickly returning to it's normal relaxed state. "Time is a tool that is very important to me. Time is the most important aspect of living after all. Either we don't have enough…" He paused. "Or we have too much."

Paige looked hesitant, as if he'd just erased the very colors from her hair. "Well then. It sounds like you fit the bill pretty well Mr. Tony. Do not be mistaken, I do not enjoy time. I rather…despise it. But having someone around with your precision will be very beneficial. I am a busy person after all."

Tony smirked, and leaned in closer. "There will always be time in your schedule, I guarantee it. You will have plenty of time to "get creative". He put particular emphasis on the last part, and stared directly at the flustered girl in front of him.

A light blush appeared across Paige's face, as she smiled and gripped her pencil tightly. "I think that you paint an elaborate picture of yourself. I'm interested to see what you can do, Mr. Tony; and what exactly called you to a place like this. Most people that come through my doors are very unusual, and I tend to doubt you are an exception."

Tony grinned. "What I enjoy in my own spare time is of no concern of yours, nor this interview." He placed his hands closer to hers and stared into her eyes with a smirk.

"Now I've been dying to ask you, as someone who claims to hate time, why pray tell did you scribble a clock onto your pretty white dress? That seems a bit hypocritical, wouldn't you agree?"

Paige's smile disappeared from her face. "How dare you question me." In an instant, she grabbed at the pencil sitting on the desk in front of her and threw herself forward at Tony's face, aiming to at least gouge out an eye. Tony took advantage of her momentum to snatch her by the wrist and throw her easily over him, and she toppled to the floor. Paige tried to scramble to her feet to attack again, but Tony was swift. He was sooner up at her then she could reach for the pencil she had dropped.

"So quick to anger… it was a simple question. Is that any way to treat someone you invited into your business?" He grabbed at her wrists, effectively pinning them to the wall. "Now I see why you own a place like this. After all, it _would _take a sadist to run something so indecent."

Paige screamed and stared up at him, angrily thrashing about. "Where the hell do you get off calling _me _a sadist? You stupid man! Let me go!"

Tony chuckled. "I know you're stronger than this, I could feel it in your handshake. You could easily break free at any moment if you wanted to. You really are quite the slut, enjoying being treated like this." He moved his leg in between her thighs and whispered in her ear "you want me to make you feel filthy, is that it Ms. Paige?"

Paige was mortified. Excited. Her eyes widened as a wild grin spread across her face. "You're really something Tony…" The black gloves on her arms seemed to be melting off her arms, seeping some sort of black fluid. "You think you can come in here and act like you _know _me?! Maybe you're right. Maybe I am some sort of sick creature, but you don't seem to mind being _awfully _close to me." She threw herself out of Tony's hold, and smashed her fist into the side of his face sending him reeling to the ground. Her gloves fell to the ground with a 'slop' along with a mess of black slime, revealing the same color skin as the slime: a black darkness. Her legs, her arms, her neck, everything was dripping, she left a dark dribbled trail as she picked up the pencil and walked towards Tony's stunned body. "Do you like to paint, Tony? I do. Let's paint with the color of your BLOOD!" She let out a shriek as she jumped forward at him again, driving her pencil hard into his collarbone.

To Paiges's dismay, Tony did not let out a yell. He removed his favorite pocket watch from his pocket, and quickly wrapped the chain around her throat in retaliation. He grimaced, as the sudden movement seemed to drive the pencil sideways, scraping against the bone inside him. "How will you paint when you cannot breathe? Now you'll squirm, now you'll wreathe!"

Paige struggled on top of him, the black slime making the chains effectively slide around the skin of her neck. "You want to-rhyme…you stupid shit…that's pretty creative…but can you commit?" She struggled at the chain, grabbing desperately at her neck. Her kicking was erratic, too unconcentrated to much to do any actual damage to her captor.

Tony chuckled at her comeback to his rhymes, even given the circumstances. "Look at you now, you're a sight to see. Your face turning red, and your envy is green."

Paige stopped her struggling, her eyes narrowed. "I hate…" Tony stopped pulling for a moment, and looked up at her. "I hate the color green!" she yelled, and dug her sharp fingers into his arms. He recoiled in pain, letting go of the chain which restrained her. Paige did not let up, her claws digging further into his arms and causing blood to quickly seep through his coat. She giggled maniacally at the look of pain in his eyes, as her black slime dripped down onto his neck and face. "Green is not a creative color, Mr. Tony. I advise you to remember that well." She wrapped her fingers delicately around her favorite pencil, and ripped it from his chest.

Tony lurched at the pain of his insides being maneuvered and torn and shoved Paige off of him, sending her as far away from him as he could. Gripping his chest, he stood up slowly and brushed off his coat. Thick layers of slime splashed to the floor below, mixing with his blood. He grimaced, his outfit was absolutely ruined. As Paige regained her composure not far away, he opened his watch. It was filthy with the black of Paige's skin, and he did his best to wipe it away. Fifteen minutes. Far too long for a normal interview. Then again, this woman was far from normal. He did not think she could be human, which would make their meeting even more unlikely.

"Mr. Tony." Paige snapped from across the room, keeping her distance. Her voice changed frequently, from bubbly and fun to an intimidating, demanding tone. Tony looked her way, and pocketed his watch. "Noon." she spoke sternly.

"Noon, Ms. Paige?" He straightened up and gave a courteous smile.

"Be here tomorrow at noon. If you're still truly interested in taking the job." She smiled and rubbed at the soreness of her neck. The slime seemed to have settled down and it looked to be regular skin again, for the most part. "But you really should work on your creativity…"

"I will keep that in mind, Ms. Paige." Tony smiled, and bowed. "I thank you for the opportunity. You may rest assured I will be here in a timely manner." He turned around to the door, making sure to keep his ears open for any further mischief from the girl. He walked back down the dark hallway and gave his best to Manny, who gave a concerned and confused look at his disheveled appearance. Upon reaching the outside, he pulled out his pocket watch and grinned. _'19 hours, 43 minutes and 18 seconds until I will see you again, Ms. Paige_.'


	2. The First Task

-Author's note: Thanks to those who've read so far! The dhmis fandom is so much fun to be a part of, I'm excited to keep writing! I've got a great headstart on the next chapter, but this seemed like a good stopping point. Look forward to it coming soon!-

The familiar city breeze blew through the alleyway greeting Tony with a chill. He gazed up at the colorful sign he'd seen for the first time less than a day prior, and smiled. A small black briefcase in his gloved hand, he straightened his jacket and proceeded into the building to begin his first day on the job.

"Ah, hello." A different boy than before sat at the desk this time, greeting Tony upon arrival. He wore an all brown suit, the only color being the red tissue he wore in his breast pocket sticking out. In contrast, he had an unkempt head of green hair which only style was where he had taken a comb to the front and swept it up and over to the side, presumably to keep it out of his eyes. Compared to the mohawk and overalls clad Manny that Tony had met previously, this boy seemed much better kept and only a few years older. "You must be Tony." His voice was a higher pitch than his looks would lead to believe, which made him seem significantly younger than Tony knew he must be.

Tony, thinking twice about Manny's reluctance to shake hands, deemed a polite bow sufficient and introduced himself. "That is correct. I am Tony, Paige's new assistant. It's a pleasure Mr…"

"Please, call me Robin." The boy's hands quickly gathered up papers which were scattered across the desk, attempting to get them in order. "Paige has asked me to catch you up on where we are now, what we do, and what your tasks are. Please, take a seat." He motioned to a wooden chair near the front desk, which Tony cautiously pulled up and took a seat. Even sitting down, Tony towered over the boy across from him.

Tony folded his hands in his lap, and took a peek at the papers in front of him. All of them covered in differently colored scribbles. Times, names, receipts were all strewn together in a downright mess. He supposed this was why he was employed, and was anxious to begin cleaning up the mess which has been built upon for who knows how long.

Robin cleared his throat, and looked to Tony. "To start, I guess you already understand what kind of place this is." Upon seeing Tony's nod of approval he continued. "We tend to clients of both preferences. Those who like to feel pain, and those who enjoy inflicting it. In order to keep things balanced, we keep profiles of all who enter here. Each person is given a personal interview to obtain their likes and dislikes, so we can match our clients accordingly. Because we match two clients rather than employ those which charge for their services, we can maximize our profits while having a vast array of potential matches determined by different fetishes and skill levels of our customers."

The math and inner workings of places like this had never occurred to Tony. It was interesting to him to think of just how many formalities were put into place for a venue which was far from formal. Tony smiled. "You seem like you are a very smart fellow. I am led to assume you are in charge of the finances here?"

Robin gave an excited smile. "Yes! I do enjoy math very much. I am good at keeping the numbers here, and taking care of the books. Though the finances here have been a bit lean lately, which is where you come in."

Furrowing his brow, Tony was quick to inquire. "What is it that I can help with?"

In the most timely way, the two heard a loud squeal come from the nearby hall. A few footsteps later a familiar body stood in front of them, a wide black and white smile adorning her face. "Hi Tonyyyy!" She giggled and danced around, sitting back against the desk.

Tony took a deep breath, and stood up to face his employer. The fact that her mood could vary from black and deadly to…this…was astounding. "Good day Ms. Paige. You certainly seem cheerful this afternoon."

Paige turned her head to Robin, who looked obviously uncomfortable at having Paige so close to him. "Have you told him yet?" The boy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Paige. "That's just as well then," Paige shoved herself off of the desk and outstretched her arm, pointing a finger at Tony. "Your first task as my assistant will be helping to organize a dance!" The room stayed awkwardly silent, while Tony mulled over those words.

"A…dance?" Tony could not comprehend what a dance could possibly have to do with a place as fetish-specific as this.

Seeing Tony's confusion, Robin spoke up. "You see, we needed a way to both bring in new clients, and make some profit. And the best way to do that, was Paige's idea: a dance. With a twist of course. "

Paige giggled. "We're doing a spin on the Hindu holiday, Holi." Paige paused to see if Tony had recognized it… Clearly not. She sighed, and continued. "Of course you've never heard of the most COLORFUL holiday ever celebrated…" Her disappointment quickly turned to excitement at the thought of it, and both her tone and mood brightened as she spoke. "It is a tradition that can be thought of as a battle of color! People fill balloons with colored water and tactfully bombard each other, throw colored powders at one another, smearing it in each other's faces… it's fantastic! It's by far the most creative holiday in the history of the world!" Paige brought her hands together in a prayer like stance, eyes sparkling as she imagined it. "It'll be wonderful…" Neither of them wanting to interrupt her fantasy, the two stayed quiet until she snapped out of it. "A-Anyways. Robin can explain the logistics of the rest."

Robin cleared his throat, and delved into further detail. "It will be a dance hosted for all of our clients, as well as open to the public. Of course tickets alone will bring in revenue, and it should bring in a fair amount of new clients. Manny will be in charge of the recruitment tomorrow, so you won't need to worry too much about it. Because of the messy nature of Holi, we will be renting out an auditorium a few blocks down. We already have a staff member here who will be taking care of the music, so all that's left is the advertising, and making sure everything runs smoothly on the day of the event."

The cogs in Tony's mind began turning. Indeed this would be a wonderful opportunity to ensnare new members, and of course the money will be beneficial. To get the word out, they could use radio, television, newspaper, and of course the online forums that tended to hold many people with particular "interests". It was a good plan, he thought as he scratched the colored whiskers on his chin. "Ms. Paige, I do believe you've come up with a wonderful idea. Beneficial to the company, and still holding that creative *spark* which seems to be your calling card, so to speak."

Paige bounced up and down. "Seeeeee? I knew you'd think so. I just can't _wait _for this weekend! And you've got work to do! You need to get the word out, book the auditorium, and see that everyone has everything ready _on time_. Any costs or financial questions you have, ask Robin here. Any questions about the clientele and their preferences, as Manny. If anyone gives you any t-r-o-u-b-l-e… tell Harry! He's good at keeping people in line! When he's not being a stuck up jackass." Paige spat the last word and shot a glare at Robin, serving only to force his eyes downward at the desk.

Tony nodded and folded his arms. "This I can take care of. And while I have not yet met this "Harry" fellow, I look forward to working with him. Are there any other tasks you wish to divert to me before I begin?"

Paige thought a moment. "I believe everything will be taken care of. I trust you to oversee the smoothness of this operation Tony… OR ELSE." Her dark tone was quickly replaced with giggles as she bounced towards him. "Here's a list of everyone's contact information. I'm going to be busy overseeing the day to day here at the club while you all prepare for this weekend, so don't bother me."

Smirking, Tony flipped open his briefcase and stored the new information. He also took out a circular package wrapped in confetti colored paper, and held it out in front of him. "I almost forgot. This is for you, Ms. Paige. But don't open it until I'm gone, alright?"

Paige gladly accepted the package, and smiled excitedly. "Thank you Tony! Good luck getting ready for this weekend!" Without another word she bounded towards her office, no doubt to rip the package open as soon as the door was closed. _'Just like a child.' _Tony thought, amused. The last thing he heard before exiting the room was a loud angry scream, and a smash. It was certainly time to be on his way, as his employer did not seem to appreciate the beautiful hanging clock he had gotten for her. Oh how he was starting to enjoy her anger; it certainly was a nice change of pace.


	3. The First Dance

Thanks to all who've read so far! I worked really hard on this chapter, there were so many different routes I wrote and then deleted. I'm very happy with this one, and I hope you enjoy it. Rated M starts about halfway through, if you do not like it I suggest discontinuing. The lyrics used were from the song "Irresistible" by Temposhark, I do not own any of their music/lyrics. -Hellsonlyrose

Paige's eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together, admiring the multiple bags of brightly colored dust. "This is going to be sooooooo perfeeeect!" She sang as she flitted around the auditorium while inspecting the décor. Instead of Paige's usual bell-bottomed attire, she wore a plain white dress with long sleeves that extended just beyond her delicate black wrists. A black sash wrapped around her mid-section, tied off to the side in a neat bow. Her hair was collected into a messy high ponytail, though her colorful locks refused to be tamed and still frizzed out quite a bit. The walls had been fitted and draped with large black cloths to protect them from the inevitable onslaught of colorful mess to come. Manny and Robin were running around throwing streamers to contrast the black, having quite a bit of fun to the contrary of their usual gigs. "Harry, how is the music setup coming?" she called out, an unusual niceness to her voice.

A larger man adorned in a red sweatshirt, and blue jeans, responded into the mic. "Check, check…all well so far!" He grabbed a hair-tie off of his wrist, and used it to pull the multitude of long red dreadlocks out of his face. His expression was annoyed, but quickly warmed up when he proceeded to bury himself underneath a mess of wires and gadgetry that went along with his musical equipment.

Tony sauntered up to Paige from behind, clipboard in hand. "Everything is quickly coming together, Ms. Paige."

Paige gasped, and jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Good GRACES Tony don't startle me-" Her rant was cut short by her admiration of her assistant's choice of attire for the evening. In contrast to the blackness that made up for most of his usual outfit, his suit today was much lighter. A white tailcoat and button-up shirt, paired with his usual white gloves and a black bowtie. The paleness of his attire brought attention to his broad shoulders, dark hair, and deep blue skin. Paige's lips curved up into a smirk, as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "You look just like a blank canvas…"

Tony chuckled, assuming that was supposed to be a compliment. "As do you, in preparation for the festivities I'd imagine." For a moment, he imagined what her dress would look like as he squeezed the lifeblood out of the bubbly, young entrepreneur in front of him. Black, or red, it would matter not. He closed his eyes to hide his glint of lust, and decided on a compliment. "Your hair certainly looks nice this evening."

Paige smiled and reached up to play with her locks. "Thank you! I thought it would be easier to play around if it were out of the way a bit!" Her tone elevated quickly, and threatened to bubble into a squeal. "Of course, I'm also looking forward to adding more than just yellow into that dark head of hair you have!" She winked and skirted around, walking backwards and laughing childishly as she admired the room around her. "Oh, and Tony I know you've spoken to Harry over the phone the past few days to make arrangements, but I think it may be beneficial for you to speak in person before the show starts. He's just over there, underneath all that ridiculous technology." She pointed to the man in the stage across the gym, hardly visible behind the multitude of speakers and lights that were set up for the occasion.

Tony placed his pencil behind his ear, and clutched his clip-board. "Very well, Ms. Paige." Paige didn't take long to scurry away from him and dance around with the long, colorful streamers. When he reached the man, there were exactly ten minutes and thirty two seconds left before the doors were to be opened to the public. Everything was in order, Manny and Robin simply throwing more colorful décor around to pass the minutes. He walked a bit closer and stood behind Harry, who was underneath a table connecting some large grey wires. "Excuse me…"

"AH!" Harry yelled and jumped up, slamming his head into the hard table above him. He clutched his head in pain, squinting out to see who had startled him. "Ah jeez…" He crawled out from the snake-pit of wires and stood up, slouching slightly. "You must be Tony then. I'm Harry, we've spoken before on mobile." Harry stood just a few inches taller than Tony, and looked just a few years younger. He extended his hand to Tony, though didn't look exceptionally pleased to do so.

Tony graciously accepted, and gave a firm handshake. "It's good to finally meet you in person, Mr. Harry. Though I'm afraid we must keep introductions short, there is precious little time before we begin the festivities." He removed his pocket watch and clicked it open, showing the red-haired boy.

"Ahhh alright mate I get it. I just have a few more sound-checks to do and we should be good to go." Harry scratched his head and sighed, continuing to twist knobs and push buttons.

Tony cleared his throat, stepping closer to the boy. "Is there any way I can be of assistance? I am a man of music, and my tempo I assure you is quite precise." He had to raise his eyes to meet with the boy's, and was shown a light blush.

"Y-yeah sure mate. I could use some help syncing the mic volume to the music. You don't gotta sing or anything, but just make some noise into 'em… or something." Harry's red eyes moved to his soundboard, as he continued making adjustments. "Well, are you just going to stand next to me all night or what?"

Tony smirked and placed a hand on the hunched over boy's shoulder, squeezing hard. "Would you enjoy it if I did?"

Harry tried to jump away, but Tony's strong grip kept him exactly where he stood. "H-hey mate that hurts…" He could only crouch lower until Tony was towering over him, glaring down with his deep black eyes.

Tony smirked as he gave a final hard squeeze, drawing a yelp out of Harry. He released the boy, who fell to the floor and quickly crawled backwards to put distance between him and his offender.

"The hell, man?!" His cry was interrupted as a familiar voice became louder as it approached.

"TONY!" Paige stormed up onto the stage, her eyes ablaze with a fiery rage and fists clenched. "What the HELL are you doing?! Do you _want _this show to start late?"

Tony chuckled, and stepped towards her. "Of course not, Ms. Paige." He turned to Harry, and held out an extended arm. The boy was reluctant, until a glare from Paige stirred him to warily accept and stand up. "You see, we were just eager to begin the final testing of the stage equipment. Right, Mr. Harry?"

The words Mr. coming from this man were enough to send a shiver down Harry's spine. "Er, yeah s'right. I'm gonna keep on it…now…"He tried his best to keep his eyes on his work, and not meet the glances of either person standing in front of him. _'Workin with a bunch of downright nut jobs…jeez…'_

Paige crossed her arms, unconvinced. "Tony, you do not mess with my employees. Not today. Not 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE SHOW!" Her anger made itself apparent both on her face, and the slight drippings of her hands and neck.

Tony raised his brow at her, and was going to make comment before he was blasted out by the ear piercing loudness of the speakers around him. He and Paige both covered their ears, and Paige stomped off the stage across the gym, screaming something back at him that he didn't quite hear. He looked across to the microphones and smiled, heading over. At first he gave them a light tap, and tried "Hello. Hello? This is a test of the sound equipment." He looked back towards Harry, who raised his palm into the air. _'More, more!' _He seemed to be mouthing. Tony closed his eyes and listened to the familiar beat. He'd heard this before…how did it go again? His eyes flickered open as he smiled widely and began to sing.

"_Feels like pistol's got you on tiptoe  
Riding high with a loaded smile  
Makes me laugh you are such a joker  
Accept when you joke but you're cruel to be kind"_

Paige stopped going over notes with Robin, and looked towards the stage. _'What the…'_

"_Love you best when you are savage and bitter  
Give me more your kiss my favorite taboo, whoo-ooo"_

The corners of her mouth quickly turned up into a smile, which quickly widened to show her teeth as the clapped her hands together. "Yessss!" She patted Manny excitedly on the shoulder to get his attention. "Look look look look look looook!"

Manny jumped at the touch and looked up to see the blue skinned man skirting the stage and singing, his eyes focused on them. "M-Ms. Paige, he's looking this w-way…"

"_Love the way you treat me so badly  
Get your thrill just to get at me  
I'm no better, can't wait to tell ya  
I got it on camera, lie low on me"_

Paige squee'd excitedly, and wrapped her hands around Manny's neck. "Are you listening to this, did you _know _he could sing like that?!" She continued shaking him back and forth as the color drained from his face, and he chortled and choked to get a word in. Paige threw her young worker aside, and dashed off toward the stage without another word.

Robin ran towards his friend, and held his shoulders worriedly. "Manny? Manny are you okay?!" Manny didn't speak, but nodded. Robin sighed, and hugged him. "Why does she have to be like that? Especially when _he's _around, she's always on edge…"

Manny coughed and slowly pulled away from his friend, motioning to the doors. "It's…time."

Paige giggled and jumped up on the stage, nearly knocking over a few bags of powder on her way. "Tonyyyyyyyyyy! I had no idea you were so musical!"

Tony held a hand to his ear. Over the still blaring music, naught a word could be comprehended.

"I SAID, I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE SO MUSICAL!" she yelled, though her efforts were fruitless. Guests had begun signing in with the two boys at the door, and admiring the plethora of colors soon to be spread across the gym. Paige yelled in exasperation, "GET DOWN HERE… NOW!" She pointed down at the floor; at least Tony could understand that.

Tony climbed down the stage to meet Paige's level. The lights were significantly dimmed, save for stage and blacklights lining the walls. The bags looks luminescent in the current environment, and Tony couldn't help but admire how the colors glowed across the dark walls." His thoughts were cut short as a blast of something red caught him off guard, and he was choking after breathing a good amount of it in.

"Ahahahahaha, you should see your face! Hey Tony, what's white, blue, and red all over?! Pffffffhahahahahaha" Paige yelled and doubled over in laughter, as some of the other guests slowly began joining in the festivities.

Tony turned away from her, and crossed his arms. "Ms. Paige, what a cheap shot. Although I can certainly appreciate a good surprise, I think-"

Again, he was cut short by an entire bucket of orange dust being dumped over his head. "Ehehehehehe…you were saying?" Paige clasped her hands innocently behind her back, and swayed back and forth to the music pulsating through the gymnasium.

Tony grinned and bent down, keeping a firm eye on the troublesome girl in front of him. He picked up a large handful of the blue powder, and launched it in Paige's direction. As expected, she dodged out of the way and began her demeaning banter on how he needed to improve his aim if he expected to best her. As she rambled on, he took his other hand from behind his back and hit her dead on with another colorful explosion of blue. Tony chuckled. "Why Ms. Paige, now we match!"

Paige wiped the blue from her eyes, and narrowed her brow. "You're gonna get it!" The crowds were thickening tremendously, and the two were no longer alone. Shots of color were coming from all directions now, no white being left uncolored as the music spun and the crowd danced and parted the aggressors. Paige frolicked, and threw color on everything that moved. She was having a grand time, though she did lose track of Tony for a good portion of the night.

Tony took a moment to eye his pocket watch. Only twenty minutes, and thirteen seconds to go. The crowds were beginning to thin, and the floor was now covered with a thick, gooey residue that could hardly be recognized as powder. He grimaced, looking down at his suit. He looked like a clown, and didn't like it. As he retreated to the side of the gym, a hardly recognizable face appeared beside him.

"Wooo look at you! You look great!" Paige's voice strained over the music, she had been exerting herself much more than Tony throughout the night. Her face gleamed with sweat and her hair was loose again; much more unkempt than usual.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Look around, this is certainly impressive." The gym was a mess. No… mess was an understatement. It was absolutely atrocious. Though they had the curtains up as a precaution, the cleanup of this place was going to take hours…

Paige crossed her arms, eyeing the last few people exiting the gym. "It _is _impressive, and you don't need to be such a party pooper about it! She pouted, though it was hard to feel bad for her when her face was every shade of blue, yellow, purple and red. "Tony you don't get it! Do you have any idea how much money we made tonight?! And all the new customers! It's incredible!" Paige's eyes lit up, and she threw her fist into Tony's arm with indiscernible force. "Act happier!"

Tony recoiled, and did his best to conceal that it had hurt…a lot. The pain made his blood boil, as he clenched his fists and bit down on his lip. As much as he'd love to cut the bubbly grin right off her face, there is a time for everything and it is not now. "Y-Yes of course. I'll be sure to run the numbers with Robin later, and ensure that Manny updates the clientele lists."

Paige puffed up her cheeks impatiently. "Yeah, you'd better."

"In any cause Ms. Paige, we need to get these files back to the office. I do not recommend handling them in our condition, so I took the liberty of also renting out the showers here. It'll also give us access to water for cleaning this…mess."

Paige rolled her eyes. "You talk too much Tony. Go shower or whatever, I'll be in later. I've gotta talk to these bozos."

After ordering her three underlings to clean the entire gym, much to their dismay, Paige peeked her head into the shower room. _'He must be finished by now, guys never take long in the shower…' _She passed by the first set of lockers and was met with the sight of a very blue, muscular body. He was turned away from her, the soap suds turning different colors as he washed paint off of various parts of his body. Paige swallowed hard, as a pink blush danced across her painted face. A feeling rose in her stomach as she watched him lather and rub himself all over his shoulders, his chest, and… _'that is a lot of blue…' _Paige's heart beat faster as she curiously approached closer, quietly, and hid behind the shower wall next to her employee. As she reached it, her shoe scuffed on the tile floor making an obvious noise. She pressed herself against the tile wall facing away from Tony and squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. She silently cursed every living thing in the universe, hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that she wasn't heard. After a few seconds of silence, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Ms. Paige." A deep voice spoke beside her.

"AHH!" Paige yelped, and tried to press herself further into the wall. Tony stood before her, smirking, and she had a full frontal view. "T-Tony go put some damn clothes on!" She turned away partially in embarrassment, but didn't trust him enough to let him out of her sights completely.

Tony took a step further towards her. "But you were the one spying on me, Ms. Paige. Were you not?"

Paige bit her lip, then went on the defense. "Well you could have pulled the curtains or something, how was I supposed to know to expect your blue ass in my face the second I walked in here?!"

Tony chuckled, and pulled the silver lever on the wall, starting the shower that they both inhabited. "We need to hurry and get clean, you know. We are on a schedule after all."

Paige shrieked, and jumped to get out of the sudden chilly liquid. She was blocked by an arm which barred exit, effectively trapping her underneath the frigid water. Colors ran through her hair, down her face, and soaked into the wet fabric of her white dress. She opened her eyes to see Tony staring mischievously at her chest, which she quickly used her arms to cover up. "W-What the hell are you staring at you freak?! How dare you!"

Tony grinned. "You aren't going to get clean wearing clothes in the shower. I suggest you undress promptly so we can move on with our night… Ms. Paige." He put emphasis on her name, slowly dragging it out with a sexy deep tone. He gave his signature slight bow which only made Paige further enraged at him.

"You cretin!" She lunged towards him, though in the confined space wasn't able to get much momentum going with her. Her punch merely slipped off his side, while he grabbed her wrist with one arm, and the bow to her dress in the other. The bow quickly gave way, and opened up the front of her dress like a robe. The thin material stuck to her body and was transparent as the water continued to flow over her.

Tony's breath hitched in his throat as he eyed her white breasts, with soft, perky pink nipples. Her ivory skin continued downwards towards her underwear, which were dressed in pink and blue frills. The heat in Tony's cheeks rose, as he continued to run his eyes over the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Earth to PERVERT!" Paige screamed as she wrapped her delicate fingers around her assailant's throat, and slammed his head into the shower wall hard enough to cause a crack.

Tony gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him, and reached desperately for the shower wall handle to keep him off the floor.

"Just who are you Tony? Another pervert who likes pain? In that case…" She grabbed a handful of his wet, black hair, and pulled his face up so he could look into her deadly red eyes. "You should be a CUSTOMER, not an EMPLOYEE!"

Tony shook his fuzzy thoughts and shoved Paige back into the wall behind her. His head pounded when he stood up straight, but it only took one hand to wrap around Paige's frail throat and lift her tiny body up higher on the wall. "Is that so? I'm the one who embraces pain as a lust?" He wrapped his fingers in her rainbow locks, and yanked hard to the side, exposing her ear to his lips. "I don't think I'm the only one here who gets hot dancing so close to the sweet release of death."

Paige shivered, as she felt her skin begin to become a viscous consistency. She choked and struggled to breathe as her skin slowly dripped onto the hand which pinned her to the wall, though was not enough to make Tony loosen his grip. Fighting back with her hands and legs was equally futile, as Tony had a strong stance on the ground and wasn't about to go down.

Tony reached his other hand around and traced what he imagined were Paige's collarbones, though they were covered in a think layer of the black tar. His fingers traced downwards to her ivory colored breasts, and trailed over them softly.

Paige grabbed desperately at the hand holding her, thrashing and kicking wildly in an attempt to get some air. As luck would have it, her thrashing earned her a hard kick between Tony's legs. He yelled out in pain and anguish, and doubled over onto the ground, dropping Paige to the slippery floor with a _'thud'. _Paige inhaled,choking and hacking as her lungs desperately tried to make up for the lack of oxygen. Thick, black gobs of her skin were left behind as she crawled slowly outside the shower room where Tony was still keeled over.

Tony grunted, and looked out with squinted eyes. He smiled, and began to laugh. Seeing her now, the look of fear and desperation on her face was almost too much as she coughed and hacked. Wincing with pain, Tony struggled to stand. "You aren't used…to someone besting you, are you Ms. Paige?" He took a step forward, and looked down on the pitiful creature cowering below him.

Paige still struggled to breathe, as she looked up into the eyes of a maniac. _'I don't want to die… I can't die here…' _Tears formed in her eyes as she looked desperately for something to fight back with. Her body was exhausted from all the stupid, flitting around she had done all night. Her eyes widened as Tony knelt down in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ms. Paige." His voice was soft, as he ran his hands up and down the soaked arms of her dress. "Why aren't you fighting back?" He cupped his hands over her soft white breasts, and rubbed his thumbs over her pink, girly nipples.

Paige gasped, and bit her lip. _'fight…back?' _Her head was spinning in circles, as a throbbing sensation between her legs took over whatever thoughts of rebuttal she had.

Tony continued rubbing and pinching at Paige's chest, thoroughly enjoying the flush of red across her face. "See Ms. Paige, we match." He brought a finger across the streak of crimson on his face, and smiled as her turn her head away from him as if she thought she could hide. Tony chuckled and brought his mouth down to her neck, slowly tucking a wet tuft of hair behind her ear and running his finger around it slowly. He could feel Paige swallow and hold her breath, as he moved his lips over the black thickness of her neck.

His hot breath only made the sensation between Paige's legs intensify, and she quickly closed them to protect any shred of decency she would have left after this.

Tony's hand moved further down Paige's chest to her stomach, and fingered around the fabric of her lacy underwear. He began feeling a heat of his own, as Paige squeezed her eyes shut and fruitlessly used her hands to push Tony's away. He traced a line down the front of her panties, and stopped when he felt Paige jump.

Paige bit her lip and turned her face away, she knew very well it was cherry red and didn't want to give him the satisfaction that she was getting turned on. Her breathing became faster as Tony continued moving his finger up and down her panties, slowly rubbing two fingers across her most sensitive parts. She unintentionally let out a small moan as he found his way over her clitoris, and quickly moved her hand to cover her mouth.

Tony chuckled. "So, you _are _enjoying this?" When Paige refused to answer, he slowly pulled aside the wet fabric of her underwear. She was white underneath also, and very warm. He easily slid a finger inside her, causing a gasped moan out of Paige as she squirmed beneath him. "Look at me." Tony demanded.

Paige closed her eyes out of spite, and clamped her mouth shut to prevent any further demeaning squeals. Her lower area physically throbbed wanting him in deeper, and she prayed that he couldn't feel it.

"Hmm…if that's how you like to play it Ms. Paige." A wicked smile splayed across his face, and he pushed his finger in as far as it could go. Paige's whines were only motivation for him to continue, and he pulled out and pushed it in again, sliding his thumb over her clitoris as he did so. "My goodness you're wet Ms. Paige, and it isn't just from the shower…" He smirked and brought his face down to hers in a whisper, "It's because you like being controlled."

Paige let out a loud whine, as Tony sped up the motion his fingers and sucked down on Paige's nipple, feeling it stiffen between his teeth. The muscles between her legs tightened quickly, as they convulsed in ripples and she was brought to orgasm. Tony didn't slow down, only intensifying the situation as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and moaned unabashedly.

Tony had to stifle a moan of his own as her breasts pressed up against his chest as she came, her desperation sounded so sweet; so despicable. He took a step back from the panting girl, and smirked. "I do hope that was enjoyable to you Ms. Paige. I am employed by you only to serve, after all."

Paige clenched her fists and prepared for rebuttal, then smiled as she saw her employees out of the corner of her eye. They stood at the entrance of the shower rooms, and Paige signaled to them holding up a single finger. Red held in his hands a pair of sewing shears, and he was shaking considerably. "Yes Tony, but the fun's not over is it?" She eyed his large erection lustfully, though anger was an emotion that had now overcome those feelings. "Close your eyes" she whispered sensually.

Tony chuckled, and did as he was told. He couldn't get the image of her beautiful ivory skin out of his mind, her adorable maniacal giggle when she was angry, and now… he heard a rattling, like something sliding across the floor and snapped open his eyes.

"TOO LATE!" Paige gripped the silver shears in her hand, and pierced them into his neck with a newfound passion.

Tony choked, his eyes wide, as red blood ran down and stained his blue skin. He coughed a considerable amount of blood, and looked up at Paige through teary eyes and a smile. "I'll see you…tomo…rrow"

Paige drove it in further and twisted it around, giggling as Tony's eyes rolled back and blood ran from his mouth.

"Dear God…" Robin cried quietly in the doorframe.

Harry covered the two boy's eyes from the gory scene laid out before them. _'I hope I've done the right thing…' _Red backed away with the two boys, back into the gym, and told them to get back to cleaning. If Paige weren't the one providing them housing, they could easily split…

"See you tomorrow? What garbage!" Paige laughed out loud as she ripped the shears out of Tony's lifeless skin. "You died too freakin easily. It wasn't even _that _fun." She touched her fingers to his lips, as crimson flushed her face. _'S-Stupid Tony… Why does it feel so…empty. _Her lips trembled as she gripped the scissors tighter, until her knuckles lightened. _'I look so stupid right now…' _She walked around the side of the lockers, and stopped as her breath hitched in her throat. Two sets of clothing folded neatly next to each other: her favorite dress, and Tony's favorite suit. Laid on top of the suit, sat the same golden pocket watch Tony was always staring at, blabbing about what time it was, or they were late for another appointment… Paige shook the thoughts from her head and began to dress herself. _'That idiot, coming on to me so suddenly…' _She patted out the bell of her dress, and looked over. She wasn't sure why, but she snatched the pocket watch and quickly stuffed it in the pocket of her dress. Without another look at Tony, she exited the bloodied shower room. Uncontrollable anger bubbled up inside of her, as the only noise she could hear was the hurried clatter of her own footsteps. "CLEAN THIS PLACE UP. NOW." She spoke through gritted teeth at Harry, who nodded to the younger ones to get back to their duties. Harry could have sworn he saw a tear running down his boss's face as she hurried away; then again, it could have been his imagination. He knew it was dangerous to think too much about someone like Paige, so he continued absent-mindedly cleaning the eerily quiet gymnasium without another word.


End file.
